


I Know It's Your Special Day

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Birthday, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 13:36:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1512473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"… but, you see, you’re special to me every day."</p><p>America has the perfect gift for England's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know It's Your Special Day

England hated surprise parties.  
  
So it was actually a great shock to him when he was led him into America's modern, New York condominium, to find the home bare of all such nonsense.  
  
No, instead the stylish flat was filled with soft lighting and a table had been arranged with delicate cutlery on a fine tablecloth. The dinnerware was a refined, bright gleam of white with very subtle patterns in the glass that bespoke of a cost England was hesitant to imagine. There were roses as a centerpiece and petals very carefully distributed amongst the table setting, some even sprinkled on the floor.  
  
The Englishman turned to give America a disbelieving look, but there was a soft sort of vulnerability in his boyfriend's eyes and he felt all doubt dissolve away as he swallowed unspoken words. Instead, what rose to his lips was, "Oh,  _Alfred_..."  
  
The American looked sheepish but pleased at this, a faint blush on his face that almost looked  _shy_. "I know you don't really like being around a lot of other people, so I thought this'd be better than a party or a restaurant."  
  
England swallowed, feeling misty-eyed at the thoughtfulness. "It's wonderful." He said honestly, the gentle, dim lighting making him feel the need to speak softly. The atmosphere the other man had set had him thoroughly entranced.  
  
America smiled, grabbing his hand and leading him over to the table. He pulled out his chair for him and gestured him in, which England took only because it would have been rude to refuse it and not because he felt like he were about to cry.  
  
He watched in fascination as America quickly moved over to a cart England hadn't noticed before, plucking from a bucket of ice some Champagne. He made short work of opening the bottle, screwing up his face in concentration as he pulled the cork free. Then those features relaxed into a smile as he went about pouring it.  
  
This was honestly the most extravagant thing his lover had ever done. Even his outfit was immaculate-- a sharp, grey and white, plaid shirt with trousers that made his ass look for more appealing than was decent. His hair look positively styled, but in a loose, casual way that framed his face and made his eyes look brighter.  
  
What a birthday present  _indeed_. Dinner aside, England would have graciously accepted the man before him on a platter.  
  
"This is all so..." England murmured, voice soft, " _beautiful_..." He felt there was more emotion in his tone than he would have liked, but at the brilliant grin that won him he couldn't find himself embarrassed.  
  
"I wanted tonight to be special." America admitted, placing the bottle of wine back in the bucket of ice for the moment, a small plug placed in the end to keep it.  
  
England grinned, "Don't tell me you want to borrow money or something." He teased.  
  
Luckily America laughed and shook his head, giving him a mock pout, "How cruel." He said. "If I wanted to borrow money, why would I spend this much on a dinner?"  
  
"You want to borrow  _a lot_  of money?" England said, elbow on the table as he leaned on his palm.  
  
America just laughed again, this time a short bark of noise as he wrinkled his nose at the Englishman. "You think so highly of me."  
  
"Of course." He replied smoothly.  
  
This was nice.  
  
It was so  _nice_  that it was nice. It hadn't used to be-- not until recently could they talk like this. It was strange to have that vulnerable honesty between them and it had been very carefully constructed from the years of pain and caustic bitterness that was their history, but now it felt strong and real and so very  _there_. He could feel it. It bridged their wounded hearts.  
  
God help him, how he loved this man.  
  
America fiddled with the cart for a moment before moving the centerpiece to instead place a small burner with a tiny, lid-covered pot. With a match he lit the flame and chuckled at England when the island nation cocked his head.  
  
"Cheese fondue for an appetizer."  
  
"Oh?" England looked at it, smiling. "Not chicken fingers or cheese sticks of whatever it is you call it?"  
  
America placed down plates of fruit and bread, looking wry. "No, not tonight I'm afraid. Tonight's special."  
  
England sighed, "You know it's not  _actually_  my birthday. It's just a day that is used for celebration."  
  
"Isn't that true for me, too?" America pointed out.  
  
That was a good point. "Fair enough."  
  
"It doesn't matter what day it is or why it is, if it's about celebrating your existence then I'm all for it." America said smoothly, grinning at him as he sat down.  
  
A roll of eyes couldn't hide the blush creeping up his face, but he tried anyway. "You're too much."  
  
"I know I'm a bit  _bigger_  than you're used to, but you take it anyway."  
  
England stared at him blankly for a moment.  
  
And then buried his face in his hands, "Oh my lord, child, you'll be the death of me..." He groaned, rubbing at his temples. He could hear the other nation laughing.  
  
"You know you like it." England wasn't certain whether America meant his attitude or his cock or both but it didn't matter because he was probably right.  
  
"Wanker." He said, looking up. And, because he needed it, he grabbed his glass of wine.  
  
"Wait!" America said, lifting his up as well and holding it forward. "To..." He faltered for a moment, biting his lip momentarily. "To a bright future." He said.  
  
England's gaze softened at that. "To a bright future." He echoed, gently tapping their glasses together. They both took a long, thoughtful sip.  
  
America was staring at him now, expression slightly serious. There was a quiet lull in conversation and England fiddled with one of the errant petals as he wondered how long it would take for the cheese in the pot to heat up.  
  
"England..." America said suddenly, his tone very carefully composed and even. The nation in question gave him his full attention. It was rare to hear America talk with such a serious voice. "Do you want to see a magic trick?"  
  
He felt his brows quirk up. "I thought you didn't believe in magic?"  
  
"I don't." The other nation smiled. "But that's why it's called a magic  _trick_. It's just an illusion to magic."  
  
"How very intelligent of you." England quipped. "What is this trick of yours?"  
  
"Open the pot." America said, looking at him carefully.  
  
Doing as he was bid, England pulled the lid off.  
  
There was no cheese in it, but instead a piece of paper-- or  _parchment_ , rather. It looked to be a very expensive brand, too.  
  
"I don't understa--,"  
  
"Take it out."  
  
England frowned but carefully grabbed the edge of the parchment, lifting it from the pot. He could feel the heated metal around his hand and was careful not to burn himself. Once extracted, he turned the item over in his hands.  
  
It was a little envelope, it seemed. He looked at it, feeling a bit lost, but then he noticed the dark, dappled lettering on the front written in what appeared to be some kind of brown watercolor:  
  
 _'Lemon juice is bitter. It's transparent, but it hides meaningful things in plain sight.'_  
  
He worried his lip as he stared down at the words, his throat feeling tight. He wasn't sure he understood what was going on.  
  
 _'The truth is, there's no magic, you've just been tricked. This letter was the only thing inside the pot. You watched it heat up, making these words visible even though you didn't know they were there.'_  
  
And then,  
  
 _'Open the envelope.'_  
  
England stared at it, glancing up at America--  
  
who was watching him with such careful, expectant eyes that it made his heart flutter in his chest almost  _painfully_.  
  
"Alfred?"  
  
He smiled. "Do what it says."  
  
England looked back at the parchment, carefully working open the unsealed lip that had been tucked into the fold. Within it was a very small, index-card sized strip of paper made of the same fine quality.  
  
And then he read,  
  
 _'You are my lover from over the sea,_  
When you are here, I act so stupidly,'  
  
A limerick of all things...?  
  
 _'And I know what you'll say,_  
I'm an idiot every  _day,'_  
  
...  
  
 _'But despite that, won't you please marry me?'_  
  
It felt like air had fled him as England's head shot up, but his gaze was met with America holding open a little black box...  
  
With a  _ring_.  
  
A tear slipped down England's face before he could even register that he was crying, the paper grasped in one hand as the other flew up to cover his mouth.  
  
"So...?" America said, looking so utterly, painfully  _hopeful_  that it made his heart wrench.  
  
"Seriously?" He breathed, voice choked with emotion. The other nation nodded. "I-- You--... You stupid..." His voice warbled and cracked embarrassingly as he tried to wipe at his face. "A limerick is usually a joke-- why not a sonnet or a ballad--?"  
  
"England..." America said with scolding, wiggling the box.  
  
" _Yes_ , you idiot." He gasped a laugh, beside himself. "Yes, I'd-- lord,  _yes_. I'll marry you. We're  _nations_  and it's stupid, but how could I-- I could never not accept--," England shook his head, cheeks slick with tears. America just casually leaned forward, taking the ring and slipping it onto his finger. When he glanced at it, he saw white flecked diamonds glimmering at him, embedded alongside deep green emeralds.  
  
It was a solid weight.  
  
It was  _real_.  
  
He ran a finger over it as he gasped a soft sob.  
  
"Happy birthday, Arthur."  
  
And what a birthday it was.


End file.
